


Unique Sweet Physique

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Burrito Bison Launcha Lucha(Web Game), Burrito Bison(Web Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, Come play, Dimension Travel, Excessive Come, Gay Male Character, Human on Gummy Bears, M/M, Sentient Gummy Bears, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Burrito Bison agrees to attend El Pollo’s party on one condition that he makes him a gummy cake. Ingredients: gelatin from the Gummy Bears of Candy Land.





	Unique Sweet Physique

**Unique Sweet Physique**

 

Burrito Bison & El Polo X Gummy Bears

 

_Burrito Bison agrees to attend El Pollo’s party on one condition that he makes him a gummy cake. Ingredients: gelatin from the Gummy Bears of Candy Land._

 

In his home gym, Burrito Bison pats his well worked bicep when he hears the ringing of his cell phone. Bison wipes himself down with a towel, which is then dawned around his neck. He answers the call, flipping open the phone and putting it to his ear. 

 

“Hello? This is Burrito Bison. ¿Como estas?” (Como estas=What’s up?)

 

“Muy bein! It’s El Polo! ¿Como Estas?!” The voice of the luchador, El Pollo, is excited and loud. (Muy bein=Very good)

 

“Bien.” 

 

“Hey, come over to my place tonight, it’s going to be wild, hombre! Why don’t you make some of that guac? Eh? People love that stuff! So, you in or what?” (hombre=man)

 

“Si, si.” Bison says with a light chuckle to himself. “¿El Polo?”

 

“Si?” (Si=yes)

 

“How many people are going to be there?” 

 

“Ehhh thirty?”

 

“ _Ehhh thirty_?” Bison repeats El Polo but with inquiry in his tone. 

 

“Aaahhh come on, it’ll be fun, we can Lucha." 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“Ey! I’ll make you a cake, you’ve got quite the sweet tooth so what kind you want?”

 

Burrito Bison pauses for a moment, thinking of the typical flavors he would like but then he of a flavor he’s been missing out on.

 

“Gummy.” 

 

“Eh? Gummy? A gummy cake?”

 

“Si.”

 

“I don’t know how to make a gummy cake hombre.” 

 

“No worries mi amigo, I know where you can get the best ingredients, when’s the party?” (mi amigo=my friend)

 

“Ehh at nine?” 

 

“Good, meet me at the supermarket.” 

 

“Okay...” 

 

Burrito Bison is first to arrive at the supermarket, knowing he would be, he brought a magazine to pass the time. He mostly keeps to himself but he doesn’t mind waking and chatting with fans that recognize him into, out of, or just passing by the supermarket. 

 

El Polo arrives in a white car with chicken like accessories on it, a rooster head ornament and wings on the backside of the car. El Polo waves and shouts out to Burrito before he pulls into the parking lot. Burrito looks back down to his magazine, o often looking up to see if El Polo is ready. 

 

It isn’t a long wait and the two enter   The supermarket. El Polo greets Bison with a slap on his back and a smile. 

 

“Let’s go hombre, I’ve never made a gummy cake before so I’m dying to see what you want in it.”-El Pollo says, letting his hand drape over Bison’s broad shoulder.

 

Bison smirks at his slightly smaller amigo, to most it could’ve threatening but El Pollo smirks back at him, mockingly but his still being on the more charming side.

 

“Come with me.” Burrito Bison says and begins walking, El Pollo nods and follows close behind. Burrito Bison takes his darker skinned friend to a blue bag with various gummy bears on the cover with the word Candy Land on it. Bison watches El Pollo who looks at him calmly then turns halfway. 

 

“I’ll go get us a cart or a basket.” 

 

“No need, come closer.” 

 

“Eh?” El Pollo says with an eyebrow raised, which isn’t visible due to his white mask. He walks closer to Burrito Bison and the larger male pulls the bag of gummies off the shelf and opens it. 

 

“Reach inside.” Bison encourages, with a wider smirk.

 

El Pollo looks at bison as he reaches his hand into the bag, finding it deeper than he could image. “Eh?!” El Pollo says before he is pulled into the bag, Burrito Bison following suit.

 

El Pollo lands in a ring, a Lucha ring with red ropes and a yellow floor. El Pollo sits up and then feels the ring shake and a shadow blocking the sun from his body.  

 

He looks up leaning his head back, seeing the shadowed form of Burrito Bison. Bison offers his hand and helps El Pollo up. Once on his feet, El Pollo gets the proper chance to look around. 

 

“Woah!! Where are we?!”

 

“Candy Land. Let’s go fly.” El Pollo looks at Bison curiously before his hand is taken and Bison leans back on the ropes. “Come on, El Pollo put your weight on it.” El Pollo looks at the rope but leans on the ropes, which stretches out. “Good now take a relaxing breath and release.”

 

El Pollo takes in a breath then breathes out, momentarily closing his eyes. Air brushes pass his face as he reopens his eyes, they widen as he is soaring through the air. He looks next to him to see the smirking Burrito Bison, looking down. El Pollo looks down and sees a horde of gummy bears, running below them. 

 

“Woah, Burrito Bison! What are those!?”

 

“Gummy bears, delicious gummy bears, now let’s grab one of them, I’ll get one and you’ll get one.”

 

“How?” 

 

“Follow your gut.” Burrito says letting go of El Pollo, who teeters as but then watched as Burrito rockets to the ground and grabbing a blue gummy bear. Passing by, El Pollo eyes a Gummy running at the best speed, not too close or too far away. Putting his arms to his sides and closings his legs, El Pollo heads directly for that gummy.

 

Plowing into him, El Pollo wraps his arms and legs around the gummy. The two tumble and bounce on the ground. Soon enough El Pollo slows down with the gummy in his grasp. 

 

El Pollo grins as he is finally able to lay his eyes on the biggest gummy bear he has ever seen. 

 

“Woah! Ey gordo!” El Pollo says, straddling the gummy bear with his arms keeping it on the ground. “You are the biggest gummy bear I’ve even seen!” 

 

“Muy bien El Pollo.” Burrito Bison says having two gummies over his shoulders while he walks up to El Pollo. 

 

“So, what now?” 

 

“Lick it.” Burrito Bison says with a smaller smirk.

 

El Pollo didn’t hesitate, he put his hands on the ground and drags his tongue up the gummy bear’s face. El Pollo lets out a moan as his pupils widen. 

 

“This is magnificent, I’ve never tasted something so...perfect.”

 

“There are hundreds of these bears El Pollo and best of all, they’re practically zero calories and zero sugar despite how sweet they are. You can have as much as you want without gaining any weight or fat.” 

 

“Really?! Unbelievable.” El Pollo says looking over his shoulder at Burrito Bison before looking back to the gummy. “What’s next compadre?”

 

“This Gummy Bear is a pure breed, it needs some human DNA to make it truly perfect for my cake. Watch me.” Burrito Bison says walking around El Pollo, so that he can demonstrate.

 

“Okay.” El Pollo says with a nod. Burrito Bison tosses one of the gummies on the ground, which he proceeds to sit on. The large luchador sits in a wide stance so there is no mistaking it when he pulls off his small brown speedo. El Pollo watches keenly even when lowering himself to lick the gummy under him. 

 

Bison puts the other gummy to his chest and kisses it, his tongue invading its sweet mouth. Bison keeps an arm around the blue gummy keeping him in place so his other muscular arm can stir his loins. The gummy’s arms slowly raise and hold Bison’s face, rubbing it as they kiss. With such unique sweetness stimulating his taste buds, Burrito Bison feels his cock swell. He doesn’t need to be at full mass before moving on, Burrito Bison pulls the gummy off his lips which are smeared with blue. Bison holds the gummy’s body upside down with both hands. Bison squeezed the gummy, which gave an audible squeak, and inserted his half-hard cock into its mouth.

 

The gummy’s mouth is stuffed by Burrito Bison’s dick. The gummy is moved up and down, blue juices slowly start to slide down the growing penis. Bison grins as he leans back, using the gummy as his little toy. His dick is strong and hard in no time at all, the gummy however can only take half of the length in its mouth before there is more noticeable resistance but that doesn’t bother Burrito Bison at all. 

 

Burrito Bison groans as he leans his head back, his cock now covered in the gummy’s sticky saliva. With a strong thrust of his hips, Burrito Bison overfills the gummy’s mouth with his seed. Most of it trails down the gummy’s mouth and down the sides of his own phallus. The gummy is discarded, landing just before El Pollo, who inspects the blue gummy.

 

The gummy’s blue belly is bloated, it heaves up and down as the gummy breathes. From his spot, El Pollo can easily see the gummy’s mouth covered with Bison’s seed. The gummy suddenly grips his enlarged stomach, his body shakes before the swelling reduces. The gummy is turned around by Bison, giving El Pollo the view of the gummy’s flat crotch. Now, El Pollo can see that as stomach reduces in size, the gummy develops certain features, one being a cock, two being a set of balls and the third being an ass. 

 

El Pollo watches in amazement at the altered blue gummy, who now looks as clean as can be. The gummy gets up and walks over to Burrito Bison, latching on his leg, rutting with it. Excited, El Pollo, adjusts himself first unbuckling his golden belt, second pulling off his white pants and third straddling the pure gummy’s chest. El Pollo pulls out his penis, which he rubs over the gummy’s lips. The gummy bear opens his mouth letting El Pollo shove himself into the awaiting mouth below him. El Pollo smiles widely, gripping the gummy’s head, helping him help himself. He finds himself getting hard in a matter of moments. El Pollo moves his hips, thrusting his cock forward to meet the gummy’s mouth. 

 

El Pollo meets more resistance as the gummy’s throat being smaller the further he goes. Caring less about the speed and more about how deep he can go into the gummy, El Pollo presses onward. He moans with gusto as his cock goes deeper and deeper, until he hilts himself at the corners of the gummy’s mouth. El Pollo holds the gummy in place, face buried in his crotch as he leans his upper body back, a simply orgasmic sensation is rolling over his body. 

 

His mouth is left wide open, letting the occasional vocals of his pleasure being heard, he doesn’t realize that he’s not moving at all when he blows his load into the gummy bear. El Pollo can’t believe this feeling, pleasure on top of pleasure on top of pleasure, his hopes and expectations are both surpassed by the wonderful reality he is in. 

 

El Pollo’s seed pours into the gummy, filling his belly much more than the one with Burrito Bison. When his multiple orgasms lessen in intensity, El Pollo can feel the gummy’s belly pushing him up from below, so he leans forward with a giddy smile plastered on his face.

 

Burrito Bison is stroking himself, tweaking on of his nipples as he beholds the sight before him. Not wanting to waste it if he accidentally spills his seed, Burrito Bison rises from his sitting position to a squat, pulling the gummy that was beneath him out from under him. The third blue gummy’s form is put on Burrito Bison’s cock, mouth first. The massive luchador thrusts upwards while bringing the gummy down with his hands, the gummy’s small throat provides some resistance but it is powered through, making it widen. 

 

El Pollo breathes heavy, his body still trying to come down from his seemingly endless pleasure high. El Pollo looks up, one eye lidded and his mouth hanging open. He sees Burrito Bison’s balls smack into the gummy relentlessly, he watches with a half-made smile and a throbbing member. He lets out a groan as he suddenly feels himself being suckled. He looks down to the gummy below him to find it bobbing its head back and forth in its limited space. El Pollo lets out a louder groan at the realization, his mini luchador being given wonderful treatment.   

 

With the display before him, Burrito Bison reaches an early and satisfying release. Another gummy is pumped with seed and after which, Bison gets up, having much more experience to the pleasure than El Pollo. Bison lifts El Pollo off of the ground then he pulls the gummy off of El Pollo.

 

“¿Comó estás?” Burrito Bison asks, setting El Pollo on his feet. 

 

“Muy bien.” El Pollo slurs out with a smile. 

 

“Now we need to harvest the ingredients, let’s go to my house.”

 

“We’re leaving so soon?” 

 

“No no I built a house here, come with me.” Burrito Bison says grabbing his speedo but not bothering to put it on. He also grabs El Pollo’s pants, seeing his amigo too dazed to care about such a thing at the moment. 

 

Burrito Bison leads El Pollo to his house made up of cake frosting, peppermint and cookie walls. The three altered gummies follow close behind. Burrito Bison takes the small group to the kitchen, where he tells the gummies to get on the counter. Bison goes through the cabinets, finding cake batter, and a bowl, which he filled with cream since there isn’t water in candy land. He then puts the powder in the cream and stirred with a spoon. When fully stirred, the creamy mixture takes on a pink hue and occupies a fifth of the bowl. 

 

Bison places the bowl on the counter next to the third gummy, which is the closest and next to the sink. 

 

“All of you get on your hands er- arms and legs.” Bison instructs and the three gummies do so eagerly. Bison puts the bowl underneath the third gummy bear and his blue gummirection in his hand. Bison strokes the member which he points downward at the bowl before putting his mouth to its back side. His tongue licks at the center of the cheeks, and even prods the hole. 

 

The gummy makes sounds similar to moans as he arches his back at the feeling down below. Being a bigger novice to great pleasure than El Pollo, the gummy shoots it’s smooth gelatin into the bowl. The gummy gives a pitched squeak as Bison keeps going with more vigor. 

 

When the constant flow of gelatin ceases, Burrito Bison pulls off of the gummy bear and moves the bowl to the second gummy bear, who is bouncing in place with visible excitement. 

 

“Your turn El Pollo.” Bison says, licking his lips and enjoying the flavor on them. El Pollo walks up to the second gummy bear. El Pollo bends down slightly and parts the gummy bear’s cheeks, his tongue dives in licking and lashing at the sensitive center.  The second gummy pushes back on the mouth, letting its top half fall on the counter. El Pollo takes a moment to savor the taste, holding the hips of gummy closer to his mouth. El Pollo slowly grips the blue cock of the gummy bear and begins stroking. The gummy bear cries out and with trembling hips shoots smooth gelatin into the bowl below. Just like with the third gummy bear, the second receives no break for breathing until his balls empty themselves into the bowl. Or at least that’s what the second thought it be like but El Pollo wouldn’t let him go at all for he was enjoying it all so much.  El Pollo didn’t stop until he is pulled off by Burrito Bison. “Nice work El Pollo, the bowl is almost ready. There’s still one left. We’ll split the work, you can have its ass and I’ll take its cock.”

 

El Pollo nods moving over to the first gummy bear and parting its cheeks. The lightest touch of El Pollo makes the gummy bear cum prematurely, it surprises Burrito Bison but El Pollo doesn’t notice, too focused on playing with the clenching center. Burrito Bison smirks at the pair, taking a step towards them. With a strong well-muscled hand, Burrito Bison takes hold of the gummy bear’s spewing member and fists it between his fingers.

 

With the new addition of the first gummy bear’s gelatin, the bowl is filled and is taken out from under the first gummy bear. Burrito Bison mixes the bowl, thoroughly, until the previous mix is blended with large amount of smooth gelatin. Burrito Bison takes out a deep round tray and pours the mix into it. 

 

While Burrito Bison creates his cake, El Pollo enjoys the company of two of the three gummy bears. The first gummy bear pants out his recovery while the second and third wag themselves at El Pollo. The darker skinned male takes the invitation, putting his mouth on the second and quickly going to work. Feeling neglected, the third Gummy moves his hips and makes an upset sound. El Pollo glances at the third gummy’s behind and puts one of his hands to it. El Pollo spreads the third’s cheeks and then pushes a finger inside. The third gives a startled shriek, his head jolting upwards at the finger going in and out. El Pollo’s digit starts off with a quick rhythm before easing more of itself inside, now having to go at a slower pace. 

 

The third gummy moves his arms back, to help part his cheeks, letting El Pollo focus more on thrusting. With more fingers free from their previous duty, El Pollo presses a second digit to the third gummy’s center. El Pollo slowly pulls out his current finger then puts two together, prodding the third gummy. 

 

Burrito Bison pats El Pollo’s shoulder and pulls him up. The high flyer looks over his shoulder at Burrito Bison, confusion and eagerness on his face. Burrito Bison glides his hands down El Pollo’s sides until they reach his dark skinned member. El Pollo lets out a moan as Burrito Bison works a hand around his penis, pleasing it. Burrito Bison wears a smirk on his face as he strokes El Pollo to full size.

 

El Pollo leans backwards, his back to Bison’s chest with his hands resting on Burrito Bison’s thighs. Once his compadre is full and ready, Burrito Bison walks El Pollo to the counter, lifting his undercarriage so that it is on said counter. Burrito Bison grips the third gummy, being the closer one, and holds him down. Burrito Bison aligns El Pollo with the third gummy bear and eases the gummy back along El Pollo’s girth. El Pollo shudders at the resistance he meets but then lets out a cry in time with the gummy as his cockhead pushes in. El Pollo tosses his head back, his mouth open with the edges curved upwards in a far gone smile. The third gummy best shakes in place at the larger intrusion but keeps himself spread for the human. 

 

The third gummy is pulled, slowly consuming the luchador’s size. El Pollo lets out a shaky moan, feeling nothing like it and completely loving it. With a lusty and goofy smile on his face partnered with trembling hands and a desire for more, El Pollo tries to grip the gummy’s hips.  Burrito Bison watches his own waking member, which he presses against El Pollo. Burrito Bison tortures himself with the friction of El Pollo’s backside. Watching the darker skinned male finally grab the gummy’s hips, Burrito Bison smiles as El Pollo slides the gummy forward then hastily pulls it backwards, having all of his member enter it. 

 

Burrito Bison lowers his hands to the counter and moves his hips, thrusting them into El Pollo in perfect time. When El Pollo pulls the gummy back, Burrito Bison thrusts forward, slamming El Pollo’s member into the incoming gummy. 

 

El Pollo’s hands pause and shake, such an phenomenal pleasure is too much for him to handle in one go. His orgasm arrives, and fills the gummy, who has been orgasming since the intrusion of El Pollo’s girth. Burrito Bison glides his hands up to El Pollo’s pert nipples, gently teasing them and smiling wickedly when the fellow luchador lets out a shocked shriek, another spurt overfills the third gummy. 

 

El Pollo is removed from the gummy, his cock slides out, covered in seed and blue slick. Burrito Bison helps El Pollo sit down, where in the calm of the blinding pleasure and crushing afterglow, El Pollo lets himself fall asleep. 

 

Burrito Bison however, grips his more than ready and all too eager dick. The second gummy is grabbed and thrusted into. Burrito Bison holds the gummy’s hips pushing his cockhead into the gummy’s center. Burrito Bison grunts as the gummy shrieks at the tip’s rude entrance. Burrito Bison stands away from the counter. Powerful legs are firmly spread and he is hunched over the eager gummy in his grasp. Bison holds the gummy’s arms as he viscously thrusts into it. A series of rough thrusts, skin slapping gelatin being out matched the shrieking Gummy bear. The helpless creature is dirtying the floor with its essence that can’t stop flowing out. With a cocky grunt, Burrito Bison slams into the gummy, filling it with his essence before letting it drop to the floor. 

 

Burrito Bison takes in a moment to take in deep breathes. He looks to the first gummy who is waging his hips and spreading himself as much as he can. Burrito Bison walks over to it and forces himself inside in the quickest amount of time possible. Hard thrusts soon follow, Bison grunts as his skin slaps the jiggly gelatin. Bison uses the gummy as he wants until he hilts his throbbing self inside the gummy, expelling his essence.

 

With his need quenched, Bison sits next to El Pollo, letting himself enter a light rest. Burrito Bison kicks out the three gummies when they start to get handsy with him. With them gone, Burrito Bison takes a more worthwhile rest, being awakened by a timer. Bison gets up, waking El Pollo as he does so. Bison checks on his cake and is extremely pleased with how it turned out. Bison, using oven-mitts, puts the cake on a plate to cool. 

 

“Oh...this wasn’t a dream.”-El Pollo says looking around the tasty house. 

 

“No, it was not, we should get back to our world I’ll help you set up for your party.” Burrito Bison says turning away from the cake to face the still sitting El Pollo. 

 

“Will you be bringing that?” 

 

“I’m unsure, what do you think?”

 

“It’ll raise a few questions but it’ll probably be muy delicioso!” El Pollo smiles before taking Bison’s hand, which helped him to his feet. 

 

“Then I’ll bring it with us.” 

 

“What happened to those gummy bears?”

 

“I kicked them out, they no need to rest like us and I have better things to do then spend all my time with them.”

 

“What will happen to them?” 

 

Bison shrugs, not knowing or caring about the answer. “We should get dressed mi amigo, and clean ourselves as soon as we can.” 

 

 

After the two get themselves ready, they leave, being followed by the three further altered gummies that got kicked out. El Pollo followed Burrito Bison’s lead in getting them home, needing to get to the Candy Land gummy bag. Going through the gummy bag in Candy Land sent them to the one in the human world, back in the grocery store. El Pollo drives Burrito Bison to his place where they are happy to find that they have a few hours before the party starts. The two get ready, Burrito Bison lending a helping hand where we El Pollo needs it. The clock ticks down and soon enough there are knocks on the door. El Pollo looks to Burrito Bison with a smile. “This party is going to be even more perfect than it was going to before, thanks you for helping out.”

 

“No hay ploblema mi amigo.” Burrito slaps El Pollo on the back, having a smile of his own. El Pollo walks to the door and opens it, knowing that things are going to be wild, in the best of ways. 

 

The End. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
